The Real War
by smileyanne
Summary: Michael's POV on the wars he's been involved in with Nikita and Division. And his POV on the one between Nikita and Amanda.


_A/N: Never written Nikita before this, though I've wanted to for awhile. So...please excuse any mistakes. And I do appreciate some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism._

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NIKITA_

* * *

This war, it's gone through multiple transitions in his mind.

First, when he was on Division's side, it was constructed as Division vs. All Evil in the World (and that apparently included Nikita). Next, when he finally saw the light of day, Nikita & Himself vs. Percy (their war wasn't against Division, it was never about Division).

And then, finally-for a while at least-this new war that they voluntarily threw themselves into in order to get their pardons, seemed to be manageable. It was 'New' Division vs. The 'Dirty Thirty', and that was a war that Michael was okay fighting. If it meant that they could clear up the last remains of Percy's crowd, then maybe get out from under the suffocating thumb of the President.

It was suppose to be easy, simple, and...quick.

* * *

He remembers the first time he woke in the morning after dreaming about the possibility of keeping Division open. Turning it into what it was meant to be, without the evil influences crowding it.

Years ago, when he said to Alex that it was Nikita who was like a cancer-he was wrong. It's Division.

Division takes root in you, and spreads it's feelers until it's so deeply attached to you. That you don't know where you begin and it ends.

That day, after that horrible dream (nightmare), it was the first time he confronted Nikita about her not wanting to leave.

Oh, but he didn't have a shot of convincing her to give it all up for Fiji, and he knew why. He'd spoken up too late...

There was already a new war on the horizon.

* * *

Others may have one view on this new war, but he could almost guarantee they couldn't see the truth of it.

He didn't know if _he_ even knew the truth of it.

Sonya (that naïve woman), Sean, _even Ryan_-most of the people who'd only known Division while it was undergoing regime changes at the toss of a hand, they had no way of seeing it differently. To them, this new war was 'Good Division' vs. 'Evil'.

Almost _ridiculously_ close to the war he remembers being told he was fighting while under Percy's reign.

Now, Alex-maybe she had a different view on this war. Truthfully, he didn't think even she could see the truth of it. After all, when she'd gone into Division-under Percy's control-Nikita had already been on the outside. Both of them had been plotting the whole time on how to destroy that place to ashes.

She was lucky.

_All_ of them were.

None of them-not even Alex-knew what it was like _before_. They'd never been pulled away from their tiny little worlds, and brought into the darkness of that bunker without the knowledge of what they were getting into. They'd never done what they were told blindly, because they could see _no out _on the horizon.

The rest of them they'd all done so because they were fighting a war.

Himself, Nikita, and yes even _Birkhoff _had all done it to _survive _against the constant threat of cancellation. At the time they'd been there, there had been no rogue agent's on the outside fighting for their freedoms. There had been no beacon of hope telling them that they could have a future away from their crimes.

Sonya, Sean, Ryan, Alex, even Owen-none of them had had to endure that.

Maybe that was why they couldn't see the truth of this new war.

* * *

They claimed this one basic war was multiple things; 'New Division' vs. 'Ari & Amanda', 'New Division' vs. 'The Shop', or maybe when you got right down to it 'Good' vs. 'Evil'.

Really, when you got right down to it, it was 'Them' against whatever new threat was knocking at their doors.

He and everyone else, watched as Nikita slowly but gradually took leadership over Ryan. But maybe it had always been like that? When you thought about it, wasn't the only reason Ryan was even a part of this was as a figure head for the President?

Michael knew the unspoken law of things, when it came to the nitty-gritty Nikita called the shots.

Maybe that was a comforting thing for everyone else-Birhoff and Alex included. Nikita had this way of making everyone feel safe, pawning the decision making off on her even though they complained about it, it made them feel protected.

That was the way it went for everyone except himself-he'd seen Nikita in ways no one else had. Except for two other people.

And one of those said people, had died in the silo.

The other, well...

* * *

Honestly, he didn't like the way Nikita tried to take on everything. Protect everyone.

He loves her, lord knows he loves her with everything he's got. And it's that love that let's him know that sometimes the thing people need protecting from is Nikita herself.

The _real _war was building in tempo and he was this close to hog-tying her to a beach chair in the Bahamas.

Everyone saw as Nikita became more and more...focused, concentrated, _obsessed_? With her new goal, taking down the next threat to the people she loved.

They worried and fretted, and eventually started to see what this war was turning into.

Something Michael had known from the start.

Gradually the rebels in 'New Division' led by Alex, knew it too. It was their kick-start, the boost of adrenaline and courage they needed to make their move.

This war 'New Division' vs. 'Evil', didn't even include them anymore.

It didn't include; Sonya, Ryan, Sean, Owen, Birkhoff, Alex, or even himself. It wasn't 'New Division' anything.

On the other side, it wasn't about; the Shop, the President, the Government, or even Ari.

No this new war was between two people, and two people only.

The real war, it was titled Nikita vs. Amanda.

* * *

Sure no one came right out and said it. At least on their side.

Amanda at least never hid the fact that she was punishing Nikita.

Nikita, on the other hand...

Nikita hid behind her need to stop Amanda from spreading anymore evil in the world. She said it was to stop the Shop. She said it was to get their pardons. She even said it was to avenge what happened to Alex.

But even Owen (and therefore Sam), called her out on her obsession.

Hopefully, someone on the 'Dark Side' called Amanda out on hers.

The war, the _real _one. It was a lot more personal then anyone save himself and Birkhoff, knew.

Amanda was punishing Nikita, and Nikita was punishing Amanda.

And everybody else-in Percy's words-were just pawns to be used in order to reach victory.

* * *

_a/n: so I know it's short. but it's my view on things. In my opinion, seasons 3 and 4. were solely about Nikita and Amanda. And I actually do like Amanda her relationship with Nikita intrigues me._

_didn't like it. don't review it._


End file.
